


About Damn Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam forgets his suppressants and goes into heat unexpectedly. Dean's there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the non-con tag is for a small part at the beginning in which someone is chasing Sam with the intention of raping him - nothing comes of this, however.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

 

The thought screamed at Sam as he hauled ass through the woods, leaping over felled trees and darting through areas of brush.

 

This was not how he was supposed to be bred, no way. It was supposed to be romantic, his choice, a mutual decision to go off suppressants and take a mate. Of course, the only mate he wanted was _long_ out of his reach, but that was beside the point.

 

Everything was beside the point at this moment, because Sam tripped. His jeans ripped at the thigh on a branch as he fell, his cheek bouncing off a rock.

 

The coppery smell of blood mixed with the sickly sweet honeysuckle smell of the slick running down his thighs, soaking the ass of his jeans, and the bitter, woodsy, peppery smell of his pheromones. The Alpha behind him – some jerk who’d caught his scent at a bar, howled, sounding more animal than human.

 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut; there’d be no way to escape this guy – he might as well just grit his teeth and deal with it. It was a stupid thought – thinking he could escape a mate. He’d been lucky to make it this long.

 

Sam tucked his neck under his arms – with luck the guy wouldn’t try to go in for a mating bite. His entire body tensed when he heard the bushes near his legs crack and the Alpha’s harsh laugh.

 

“Give up, bitch?” He snarled.

 

Sam didn’t answer, just crowded his body as close to the ground as he could, wishing it was possible to just disappear.

 

“No one fucking calls him that but me.”

 

Sam’s head snapped up at the voice he’d known his whole life.

 

Dean leapt over Sam’s body, slamming into the other Alpha at full force. The night was suddenly filled with their grunts and snarls, the dull thud of fists connecting with bone. A sharp crack echoed through the woods and Sam turned, almost afraid to see who’d come out on top. Dean was crouching over the other Alpha, who was whimpering and holding his snapped arm.

 

“Think of that next time you decide to chase someone through the fucking woods, you rapist.” He dropped the man like a sack of bricks and went over to Sam, helping him stand.

 

Even in the low light Sam could see Dean’s pupils dilate, and tried to shrink away.

 

“I forgot to take my suppressants,” Sam whispered weakly, clenching his body in a weak effort to prevent _more_ slick from attacking Dean’s senses.

 

“It happens… This one will be worse than when we were kids – you’re well past breeding age now. Come on, let’s get you back to the motel,” Dean said, shockingly level voiced for the amount of arousal he was clearly experiencing.

 

Sam could smell it coming off him in waves; could almost read Dean’s animal brain: _mate, fuck, breed, mate, breed, knot._ He whimpered weakly, shivering when Dean’s grip tightened.

 

“You gotta try to walk for me, Sammy – I can’t carry you like this.”

 

Sam took a shaky breath and stood straight, pushing off of Dean. “I’m okay,” He whispered, but the rush of fresh slick running down his leg said something else.

 

He could see Dean struggling, his muscles tense, cock already hard in his jeans. “We should get separate motel rooms.” Sam whispered, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. He began to trudge toward the road, forcing down the knot of arousal growing in his stomach.

 

“No way, I’m not leaving you alone again, Sam. I was in the fucking bathroom for ten minutes and look what happened.”

 

“Right, you stay with me and lose control just like he did. I know what I smell like.”

 

“You smell like my brother. Now shut up. And don’t ruin my leather with that slick,” Dean tried to joke, shoving Sam lightly.  

 

Sam smiled a little, but shrank from the touch. He couldn’t risk being so close to Dean – not when he was like this.

 

 

**

 

Dean did leave Sam alone once they reached the motel room, but only to go shower. Sam could hear the water running, see the light from under the closed door. He closed his eyes, trying to relax.

 

Sam’s first heat had devastated both Dean and his father. All of the Winchester men up to that point had been Alphas, the women betas or omegas. Sam presenting as an omega – that was just humiliating.

 

Dean hadn’t been ashamed – he had been scared. Scared for Sam, mostly. He knew how omegas were treated in their country. It was Dean that stayed with Sam during his first heat – and it was that point that Sam knew who his mate was _supposed_ to be. But of course, as fate would have it, Dean was oblivious. He hadn’t experienced the scent of many un-suppressed omegas, so it made sense that he just assumed all omegas smelled that nice, and never really thought about settling down to mate and breed someone.

 

But Sam thought about it. Every month that passed, every bottle of suppressants swallowed, Sam thought about his beautiful big brother. His Alpha protector, the man who was supposed to put that important mating mark on his neck.

 

As Sam laid on the bed that night, listening to his brother masturbate in the shower, he wondered if forgetting his supplements was on purpose. If, subconsciously, his body was tired of fighting what it was meant to do.

 

They’d been together for a few months now, still searching for their father. Every month Sam had remembered his suppressants, taking them quietly so Dean wouldn’t need to see them. Dean had argued with their dad from day one about putting Sam on suppressants.

 

Omega or not, he was still a Winchester – he shouldn’t hide what he is like some breeding bitch, Dean had argued. Of course, their dad had argued that Sam being an omega was even _more_ reason to hide – what would happen if he went into heat on a hunt? Or while they were gone and he was alone? The real threat of Sam being molested had made Dean quiet down.

 

Dean’s groan was audible even over the shower spray, and Sam felt another rush of slick push out of his body. His stomach hurt – ached – and every minute that passed felt like an hour of needless pain.

 

He rolled onto his side, out of the wet spot, and shoved his boxers off. He tossed the sheet over his body so Dean wouldn’t have to see _that_ and began to finger himself, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.

 

Fingers did nothing. Jerking off did nothing. Oral sex did nothing. Sam knew what he needed. It was instinct, an animal urge that ripped through his body over and over. _Knot. Knot. Knot._

 

Sam sobbed weakly into the pillow, withdrawing his fingers and punching the bed. How the hell was he going to survive a week of this?

 

**

 

Sam was crying softly when Dean emerged from the shower in his boxers. He rushed up to his brother, but Sam didn’t miss the hesitation once he crouched – he knew he had to reek at this point.

 

“What’s up?” Dean asked softly, pushing Sam’s sweat slicked hair off his forehead.

 

“You know what’s up.”

 

“Yeah, I do… Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Sam’s heart leapt into his throat at the question. He reached out, grabbing Dean’s shoulder in a tight grip. “You could knot me.”

 

Dean pulled back, holding his hands up in front of him. “No way, Sam. Don’t talk like that.”

 

Sam gave another weak sob and kicked the blanket off, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his ass. He could feel slick pouring down his thighs, more sliding out of his clenching hole now that Dean was close.

 

“Damnit, Dean – can’t you see this?”

 

Dean was looking away, at the far wall. “Sam, I – We’re brothers.”

 

“We’re supposed to be mates, damnit!” Sam barked without thinking. When he realized what he said, he clapped his hand over his mouth, quickly covering up again.

 

“What?” Dean’s voice was soft.

 

Sam shook his head, hiding his face in the pillow. “Forget I said anything.”

 

“Talk to me, Sam.”

 

Sam remained silent, praying Dean would just drop it, move on, _leave_ maybe. But he did none of those. Instead, he sat on the bed next to Sam’s head, reaching out and rubbing his back gently. “What do you mean we’re supposed to be mates?”

 

“I mean just that,” Sam finally mumbled, still not looking at Dean. “We’re supposed to be mated but you never noticed and I kept quiet cause I knew dad would kill me.”

 

“Sam, do you know how rare sibling mates are?”

 

“One in seventy-five mates. Only three of a hundred sibling mates are brother-brother mates. I know. But does it surprise you, Dean? How we’ve always been? You’ve always been my mate without the perks, don’t you get that?”

 

“Wh—What about Jess. I thought she was Alpha.”

 

“She was a beta, Dean. And she knew about you – about how we were supposed to be mated but you didn’t want it, or didn’t notice. So she took care of me. Kept me on my suppressants and helped me not think of you.”

 

“Sam—“

 

“I don’t wanna hear it, Dean. I don’t care about excuses. I know it’s not going to happen, I just wanted you to know... But you gotta leave me alone, man. You smell so fucking good and it hurts so bad knowing you don’t want me – won’t give me what I need.”

 

“Sam you’re in heat. You know omegas don’t think clear when they’re in heat. They’ll say anything to get a knot.”

 

Sam shot up, fury written on his face. “Excuse me? Do I look like a fucking knot slut to you?!” He shoved Dean hard enough to push him off the bed.

 

“Do I sound out of my mind? Am I writhing around, begging you for your fucking knot? No, I was having a reasonable goddamn conversation with you. Maybe you should fucking know what you’re talking about before you run your mouth.”

 

He began to yank on his jeans as he spoke, his anger making it hard to keep from shaking.

 

“Sam, what’re you doing?” Dean asked, circling around the bed.

 

“Going to be the knot slut you think I am. I’m not spending this full week miserable because you wanna reject your mate.” Sam knew he was being stupid. As soon as he walked out that door there’d be a line of Alphas waiting for him. But at this point, he just needed to be mad. He yanked on his shoes and headed toward the door.

 

Sam only got as far as touching the doorknob when Dean slammed into him, dragging him to the floor on his stomach. His cock was hard, pressed tight against Sam’s ass and earning another release of slick.

 

“Fuck you,” Sam hissed, fighting against Dean with all his strength.

 

Dean held tight, grabbing the back of his neck in one big hand before letting out a deep, low growl. “Stop it,” He snapped.

 

Almost against his will, Sam stilled. He glared back at Dean as well as he could. “Don’t you dare fucking Alpha me.”

 

“I will Alpha you if you’re being an idiot. You leave this hotel room and you’re gonna get attacked, Sam.”

 

“So? You think I’m talking crazy so I’ll get a knot – that would give me a knot.”

 

“That’s not what I meant!” Dean swore under his breath and rose, dragging Sam up by the nape of his neck and throwing him onto the bed. He collapsed next to him, looking over at Sam with a gentle gaze despite the fury in his tone.

 

“I sounded like a dick. I didn’t mean it that way. I meant that – I don’t know if what you’re saying is entirely true, because heats mess with omegas, and with Alphas.”

 

Sam relaxed a little at Dean’s explanation. “I’m not knot crazy. I’ve known about you being my mate for years.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“And gotten a response like that? Or worse, from dad? No thanks, Dean.” Dean sighed softly.

 

“Sam, I—“

 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice. Has _any_ omega smelled as good as I did that first heat? Or as I do now?”

 

Dean looked down, shaking his head.

 

“And you didn’t think that was weird?”

 

Dean shrugged softly. Sam leaned forward, taking a risk and letting his nose brush over the curve of Dean’s neck. “You know the truth, Dee. You know I’m your mate. Why fight it?”

 

“Because you’re my _brother_.”

 

“I’m also your mate. One you’ve neglected for years. One that’s in heat, and desperately needs you.” Feeling brave, Sam moved from the bed to the floor, spreading Dean’s knees and nuzzling his mouth and cheek over his cock, clearly outlined in the boxers. “Please, Dean,” He whispered.

 

Dean groaned weakly, and Sam knew his resolve was slipping. He slumped back on the bed. “We can’t. I want to, Sam, but I—I don’t have any condoms on me,” He muttered, clearly ashamed of his lack of forethought.

 

Sam rose and unhooked his jeans, pushing them down. He straddled Dean’s hips and yanked off his shirt, sliding his hands up Dean’s heaving chest. “You don’t need to use a condom on me, Dean.”

 

“You’re in heat –you could get pregnant.”

 

“So?” Sam bit his lip and leaned down, whispering in Dean’s ear, “Don’t you think I’d look sexy with a belly full of your pups?”

 

Dean’s throat clicked at Sam’s words. He grabbed Sam’s ass, grinding his fabric covered cock against Sam’s bare one.

 

Sam whined, reaching back and pulling Dean’s hand over until his fingers were at Sam’s hole. “Come on, De -- feel how wet I am.”

 

Dean shoved two fingers in, looking just as surprised as Sam for a moment.

 

“Fuck, you're tight, Sammy. When was the last time you took a knot?”

 

Sam blushed, riding Dean’s fingers. “Never.”

 

“What, you just make guys pull out before they pop their knots?”

 

“No, I’ve - I’ve never bottomed for anyone before. Jess is the only person I've ever had sex with and she liked bottoming for me,” Sam admitted, his cheeks bright red.

 

Dean sat up, withdrawing his fingers. “You're telling me - You want me to take your virginity Sam? Are you sure?”

 

Sam smiled a little. “I was saving it for you, Dean.”

 

Dean groaned gently. He leaned forward, pressing their mouths together in a desperate, rough first kiss. As he explored Sam’s mouth, he let his fingers press inside Sam, exploring his wet, clenching hole.

 

Sam threw his head back and screamed when the third finger slipped in. “Please, Dean - I need you to fucking knot me.”

 

“Thought you weren't a knot slut,” Dean teased, grimacing when Sam twisted his nipple.

 

“When you're finger fucking me and your cock is grinding against my leg, I'm gonna be a slut. So fucking take me, big brother.” The final sentence was spoken as a challenge and Dean snarled, pulling his fingers out and flipping Sam onto his belly.

 

“Present, omega.”

 

Sam shifted, lifting his ass high in the air, his knees spread wide. He let his hole clench a few times, squeezing out dribbles of slick that ran down his shaved balls.

 

“Fuck me, Alpha, please.”

 

Dean leaned down, spreading Sam’s ass a little wider before ramming his tongue in. “Fuck - you taste so sweet, Sam,” He mumbled against his ass, licking up as much slick as he could manage to gather.

 

Sam gave a sob into the pillow, flexing his hole. “Tease,” He hissed.

 

“Nope, just making sure you get the full experience,” Dean replied before driving his tongue back in.

 

Sam whimpered, jerking his hips back. “Please, Dean,”

 

“Okay, Sammy, I got you,” Dean finally relented, kicking his boxers off. He slid up, rubbing his tip against Sam’s hole. “Relax,” He whispered before driving home.

 

In his fantasies, Sam always pictured Dean’s cock to be average sized, with a knot that would fill, but not stretch him to his limits. Sam was very wrong.

 

Dean filled him full even without his knot swollen, every inch that Sam could feel was all _Dean_. Sam wasn't ashamed to admit a highly unmasculine scream erupted from his throat, his body tensing.

 

Dean hissed behind him, rubbing his lower back. “Sh, just relax Sam. I won't move until you're comfortable, you're okay little brother.”

 

Sam shivered but couldn't deny the soothing tone of Dean’s words. Body made for this or not - the first time was still surprising and a little painful. He took a deep breath and nodded, willing his body to relax further.

 

“I'm okay, De.”

 

He squeezed Sam’s hips gently before picking up a steady pace, in and out.

 

Sam’s whine of pleasure caught in his throat. He never could have imagined this. Dean was silent behind him, keeping a firm grip on his hips, struggling to keep in control. Sam was a mess underneath Dean’s body, slick pouring out around his cock, slicking the way and wetting his steadily thickening knot. His thighs shook, silently pleading for more, but Sam couldn't find his voice. It was like every time Dean pushed in, he lost the ability to do much more than whimper.

 

The swelling knot catching on Sam’s rim finally helped him find his voice. “Just fuck me, Alpha, please. I won't break.”

 

That was all the encouragement Dean needed. He began to pound into Sam hard and fast, leaning over and wrapping one big arm around Sam’s chest. He dragged him up until they were both kneeling, his mouth panting dirty promises in Sam’s ear.

 

“Come on, baby. Knot me,” Sam whimpered. He arched his back, shoving his ass harder against Dean. “Stop holding back.”

 

Dean groaned against his ear. “Hell, Sammy--”

 

He slammed in twice more before his knot finally caught, tying them together. His orgasm raced through him at the same time Sam’s hit, and they both fell forward, a pile of sweating, panting flesh. Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck gently, new spurts of come causing him to shudder every few seconds.

 

“Mate,” he whispered.

 

Sam groaned, shivering under his warm body. “Alpha,” He breathed.

 

“Tomorrow I’ll mate you properly,” Dean promised, whispered words over Sam’s sweat slicked shoulder.

 

“Any time you want. I'm already yours.”

 

Dean snorted. “Yeah, yeah you sap. Get some rest.”

 

Sam reached back, running his fingers lightly over their tie. “How long does it last?”

 

“About forty-five minutes or so.”

 

Sam nodded, nuzzling back against Dean and tilting his head for a kiss. “Night jerk.”

 

“Night bitch.”


End file.
